Vacant Memories
by miyuki-trancy16
Summary: Maka has been missing for months now, soul is losing it what will he do with out Maka there to help him out? Also Kid kidnapped! WHAT!
1. Chapter 1: Months later

'_….no this is not happening...Maka! You promised you'd stay! Maka where are you?!...Maka!'_

"...Maka!..." Yelled the very scared voice of Soul as he woke up from the same nightmare that hunted him for a month now, he got up beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he made his way to the mirror he looked at himself, his white spiked up hair was messy, he had on only his white boxers, his smooth chest was bare, he then noticed his face. Soul could see the dark bags that stayed permanently under his eyes and his eyes...emotionless now.

He was a mess, its been a month since Maka went missing, the more he thought about it the shady his memory became, all he remembered was that nice Saturday picnic at the park then he remembers waking up in the infirmary of the DWMA, Maka was gone, someone or something took her way from him that day along with his heart and soul.

Upset with himself Soul took a hold of the mirror and tossed it to the floor smashing it. He knew how much he missed her, he's been like crazy looking for her, search was still going on but like always they still couldn't find her, hope was the last thing everyone had and it was fading away quicker than anything.

The last thing he had, was hope. Hours passed and Soul started to get ready, there was still class to go to, when he was done changing he came out of the room and walked down the small hallway, passing by Maka's room he stopped to place his hand on the door slowly he closed his eyes, tears teasing to fall out.

"I'm going to school now Maka...i promise to do my best...goodbye." Soul whispered and lightly smiled before opening his eyes and making his way towards the door going out to the street.

Soul walked slowly up the road making his way to the first step of stairs of the DWMA he looked up to the building having flashbacks of good times he spent with Maka.

Once he reached the top of the stairs standing there with a smile on his face was Kid. He knew that smile now...he could tell Kid missed her too, they were all trying to stay strong, they knew Maka was still alive they just knew it, but what could they do when the person who would know has a shady memory? They have searched more than anyone else in the school, they went to places no one ever dares to goes, but still no Maka.

"Hey Soul.." Kid said noticing how messed up Soul look.

"Hey Kid." Soul said walking pass Kid deciding it was best if he stayed way form people for today.

Kid started to follow him not wanting to leave Soul alone for his sake.

"You look bad, maybe you should stay home and rest..get some shut eye. Its okay me and the others we'll keep on looking." said Kid trying to help Soul out in the best he could.

"Home?...Home?! I can't even go there with out remembering Maka! You ask me to go home and rest? Please, save your pity for someone else, I have to find Maka if its the last thing I do! So go away leave me alone!" yelled Soul feeling upset at what Kid just requested, rest? No he was too busy looking for Maka even if he died he was going to find her.

"Listen, We all know how you feel...don't you know that we feel the same too!...hope is going away..and I just feel liking giving up admitting that Maka is gone...dead." said Kid whispering the last part.

Upon hearing this Soul turned around and landed a rightfully, anger filled punch on Kids right eye he then placed his foot behind Kids leg making him fall on his back and Soul keeled down pining Kid to the ground. The white haired boy leaned down fury in his deep red eyes.

"Don't you ever say Maka is dead again! She's alive and i'm going to find her! you hear me!" Soul yelled, with that he got back up and walked in the school, Kid was left there on the ground once he got up and dusted himself off he made his way to the school but as he was about to go in he was stopped by a tall slender man with earbuds in his ears listening to music he stared at Kid giving a knowing glance before he reached his hand towards him placing it on his shoulder. "Come with me Kid." He said not taking his earbuds at once. "Justin...what is it you want? I need to get to class." Kid said glaring at the male to be honestly he never liked Justin something about him didn't quite ring a right bell to him. "All I need is 15 minutes to talk to you." He said getting closer to Kid, digging his hand in his pocket Justin took out a handkerchief.

"No, I'm sorry but I must get to cl-" cutting him off Justin struggled with the boy suffocating him with the handkerchief. Kid tried to struggle but the strong sent of the cloth made him feel dizzy, feeling numb he knew he was done for, letting his body go numb he passed out eyelids closing on his honey colored hues.

"Now Kid...how about you and me go pay little Maka a nice visit..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Hey guys! i'm sorry this chapter is soo short! don't worry i have more fun stuff to come! lol. by the way, its soooo cold! .**

**Please review and follow! n.n**

**I do not own soul eater or any of the characters named here.**

**lol sad right? **

**Kid: Very sad. T.T**

* * *

_'Soul?...Soul...can you hear me? Please Soul come help me!' _

this kept repeating in Maka's mind she tried to channel her mind to Souls but she couldn't there was something here that didn't let her it was making her weak, it felt like they were sucking her energy out staring down at the floor she stayed silent, her tear stained cheeks turned paler than they were, she felt sick, hungry and hurt, during the past months she was abused both physically and mentally, her hair was messed up from how they pulled at it every time she tried to yell for help, her clothes...god her clothes..they were ripped up but still on her.

She wanted to get out of there she thought many things, faking she was dead, pretending to go to the bathroom, begging yes, even begging but nothing seemed to work, the people that kidnapped her said that she was a prized possession yet she didn't know why.

"Dear miss Maka, you have a visitor!" a large man opened the heavy silver door dropping a slender figure in the room slamming the door back shut he then walked away Maka silently listened to his heavy footsteps march away before she quickly made way towards the figure. "..H-Hello?.." her raspy, tired of yelling, voice whispered.

Sitting up the figure wiped the blood coming from his busted lip turning to look at Maka the person's eyes widened with surprise before getting full of tears, crying silently the boy reached over taking Maka in his arms and he hugged her tightly.

"...M-Maka! W-What happened to you?!" Kid cried yes he thought it was pretty pathetic that he the son of lord death cried but he did he missed his friend a lot no one knew about her and he was dead worried about her. Seeing in the condition she was in made him cry more the once shiny sparkle in her eyes were replaced by the dullness and coldness they were dead. Taking a hold of the boy Maka shivered hugging him tightly, it had been a long time since she had seen any of her friends, she missed them and having Kid here right now gave her hopes of continuing of not giving up and fighting which is what she used to say, fight and don't give up.

"Kid! I missed you...please help me out of here I don't want to be in here anymore! please you have to help!" she cried on his shoulder feeling the warmth he provided which she enjoyed.

Pulling away from Maka, Kid tried to use his powers to channel his location to his father but it didn't work and with out his weapons he couldn't do much sighing he then turned to the hopeful looking Maka. "My powers are not working here..there's something like a spell the suppresses our powers and won't let up contact anyone...its like they want us gone from the face of the planet...hmmm...listen Maka we might have to stay here a bit longer than what I thought but first we have to find out the reasons as to why they have us here and also think of a plan to escape. Is that understood?" nodding Maka got up as the same time as Kid got up as well.

"At least I'm not alone...right, Kid let's do this I know we'll get out now that there's two of us." with a determined look on her face Maka stared at Kid.

"Okay now to the plan..." grabbing maka by the arm kid leaned in whispering something in her ear giving a small grin she nods.

_'Time to get out of this hell hole..' _


End file.
